The Best and Worst of Times
by Lorelai Anderson
Summary: Are Lorelai and Luke meant to be together? Can they put aside their differences to make a life together? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This show or characters do not belong to me, they all belong to a brilliant woman, ASP.**

**Summary: Well this is a story on its own. Somewhere around season 5. Rory doesn't have Logan, and still goes to Yale. The mother and daughter are still attached at the hip.**

**I must apologize for the first two slow chapters, but they are introductory, and believe me it's going to be a one rockin' story. I solemnly swear.

* * *

**

Luke approached the Gilmore's house and walked in. Seeing that Lorelai was nowhere in sight he shouted "Lorelai! I'm here. What do you want with me?"

Lorelai ran down the stairs and impulsively gave him a smooch. Then rising on her tippy-toes she whispered in his ear "Dirty."

Luke just smiled. He remembered how he used to get annoyed because she found everything dirty, but now, he realized that was one of her many quirks that he got used to. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her.

Lorelai just breathed him in, and tightened her hold on his neck. She loved it when he did that, and especially today she needed his comfort more than ever.

After a few minutes of embrace, Luke slowly lowered his arms, took each of her hands, and led her towards the couch.

Lorelai let him lead her, and just stared into his eyes the whole way. Luke then freed his hands, and put his right hand on her cheek and softly asked her "Lorelai, what happened?"

Lorelai looked up at him with watery eyes, and shook her head.

Luke then, placed his other hand on her other cheek and brought her head closer and whispered "You know you could always tell me. I'm here for you." And with that he gave her a reassuring kiss.

"I know Luke, I know. If I know anything, that's one of the things I'm sure of." Then after a pause she continued "It's my mother."

Luke once again lowered his hands and took her hands in his. "What did she tell you now?"

Lorelai sniffed" She called out of the blue, and told me that she arranged a date with a nice man." Luke tensed but let her continue "And, of course, I told her that I was in a serious relationship with a wonderful man, but then she started insulting you, and I just exploded. I said so many terrible things. But you know what? I don't care, because I have you. I have Rory, and I have a wonderful life here at Stars Hollow."

Luke gently moved away a tendril that managed to come loose from Lorelei's ponytail. Then asked "What about your dad, what did he do?"

Lorelai scoffed "He, naturally, sided with my mother." With angry tears threatening to fall, she bitterly told Luke "I'm never speaking to them again."

Luke saw the determination in her eyes, and realized that she made up her mind. Then asked her "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Lorelai grinned through her tears "Yes, Luke there is something I want you to do for me." Then she scooted closer and looking directly in his eyes she whispered "Just kiss me."

Luke didn't need to be told twice, so he kissed her with passion. Hands were exploring everything, and then Luke stood up, picked up Lorelai, and carried her upstairs to her room.

* * *

Next morning, Luke woke up early and found Lorelai in his arms. He smiled. Careful not to wake her up, he quickly dressed and rode to Hartford. He saw the store right away and hurriedly parked. Uncertainly, he walked inside. He was soon approached by a blonde woman. She walked up to him, and brightly told him "Hi, I'm Casey. Welcome to Morgan's Jewelry. May I help you?"

Luke stared at her then replied "No."

Casey's bright smiled faltered a bit but came back brighter than ever "Well, If you do, don't hesitate to ask."

Luke didn't smile and just walked away from her. He approached a ring display, and was about to leave, but one of the rings caught his eye. The ring was gold with a marquise in the middle, and small blue sapphires on both sides of the stone. As soon as he saw it he knew that was the ring. The ring screamed Lorelai. Looking around, he spotted Casey and motioned for her to join him.

Casey smiled as she approached him. "Can I help you sir?"

"Luke."

"Okay…Luke. Do you need some help?"

Luke pointed at the ring, "I want to get that one."

Casey gasped when she saw the ring "That is a beautiful ring. She must be a special woman."

Luke smiled and muttered under his breath "You have no idea."

Case looked up "What sir?"

"Can I just get that ring?"

"Certainly, sir." Casey approached the display and unlocked the door and took out the ring, and rung it up for him.

Luke barely glanced at the price as he paid. Slipping the purchase in his pocket, he walked out without a single glance.

Once inside his truck, he felt satisfied, in couple days Lorelai would be "his." Arriving at the diner Luke quickly slipped upstairs, and walked into his room.

Lorelai smiled as soon as she saw Luke "Hi Luke."

Guiltily, Luke jumped and turned to Lorelai "Jeez Lorelai, you scared me. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working right now?"

Lorelai pouted "What? A beautiful woman is not aloud to see her boyfriend? If I didn't know better, it seems to me that you don't want me here."

Luke quickly walked up to her and sat down on the bed "Of course I want you here."

Lorelai smiled "Good." Then scooted closer to him and smiled seductively "So, what have you been up to?"

Luke stammered "Umm…I…I went fishing."

Bemused Lorelai pointed at his outfit. "In that?"

Luke reddened when he realized he was caught. Then, pulling her up, he gently pushed her out of the apartment.

Lorelai yelled out as he closed the door "You're hiding something Lucas and I'm going to find out what!"

Luke sighed as he heard her receding footsteps. He hoped that she wouldn't figure it out. Well, not until he asked her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. Stop laughing!**

**Thank you for your reviews.

* * *

**

Lorelai playfully stomped down the stairs. When she finished going down the stairs, she plopped down on the last step, and looked back. She was curious why Luke acted…she searched for the right word, so…so…guilty. And fishing, she chuckled, what kind of excuse is that? But knowing Luke it was probably nothing, but that didn't mean she wouldn't snoop. Besides, she wanted to play Nancy Drew, her ultimate hero when she was 9 or 10. You know what they say, that the inner child never dies; unless they were talking about Luke. She smiled at the memory. She remembered how she used to hide the books from her parents, and sometimes herself. Absently looking at her hands, she was surprised how much has changed.

Lorelai stood up and walked out. Passing Patty and Babbette she gave them a friendly wave. Babbette jokingly whistled at Lorelai, and she and Patty had a great laugh. Then she went back to gossiping.

Before Lorelai knew, she ended up in front of her house. She went inside, and sat down on her couch. Listening to the stillness brought Lorelai's thoughts to her mother. Grimacing, she thought back to yesterday when her mother, once again, tried to do what's "best" for Lorelai. At that Lorelai had to laugh, she knew that her mother loved her, without doubt, but her mother really did what was best for Emily, not Lorelai. She sat back and let the memories pour in.

_Emily: I only want the best for her, and since she is incapable of judging what is right and what is wrong, I had to step in! I had to act!_

_Richard: Yes, you did. You acted and it backfired._

_Richard: Your mother did what she thought –_

_Lorelai: Whoa, just stop right there. I'm not interested in why Mom did what she did._

_Emily: Why won't you come to Friday dinner? Whatever happened between the two of you, I obviously fixed it, so –_

_Lorelai: You fixed it? You broke it! Just because Luke and I found a way to repair the damage doesn't erase the fact that it happened!_

_Emily: What I did I did out of concern._

_Lorelai: Oh, please!_

_Emily: As your mother, I have the right to be concerned. Especially when it looks like you're taking your life down a completely disastrous path. I had to jump in, and –_

_Lorelai growling: Mom!_

_Emily shocked: Lorelai!_

_Lorelai: Please hear me. If I want your input in my life in any way, shape or form, I will ask for it. Until then, do us all a favor and shut up!_

Lorelai shuddered, remembering how close she was to losing Luke, and of course it was all her mother's fault. She knew that blaming her mother was at bit childish, but if anyone had the same neurotic mother, they would probably agree with her.

Lorelai shifted into a different laying position, and tried to forget her mother.

Rory walked in, and found her mother sleeping on the couch. Cautiously she approached her and leaning closely she shook her mother "Mom, wake up."

Lorelai tried to shoo Rory away, as if she was shooing a fly.

Rory knew that her mother wouldn't wake up, so she went to the kitchen to get the 'waking weapon'. She quickly got a mug and filled it with water, and walked back to the couch.

Rory dipped her hand in the mug, and then started sprinkling her mother. Dip after dip Lorelai finally woke up, and grabbed the mug and poured out the remaining contents on her daughter.

Squealing, Rory ran to the kitchen, grabbed another mug, filled it with water, and ran back to the living room, and found her mother with the mug already filled with water.

Screaming like madwomen, the two dumped the contents on each other, and ran to fill them up.

Five minutes later, the two were soaked and were laughing their brains out.

Finally Lorelai turned to her daughter "Hon, what did you want?"

"Sookie called and told me you were not at the inn. She sounded worried so I came over, found you dead asleep, and tried to wake you up." After a quick laugh she continued "I thought how you wake a Sleeping Beauty? Kiss her? Not a good idea since I'm not her prince, so I did the next best thing."

Lorelai laughed "Thanks honey. I'm fine. I just went to visit Luke. He wasn't there so I waited, and when he came back and saw me he acted very guilty."

"You think he's got himself a Sock-Woman?"

Lorelai playfully jabbed her daughter "Of course not." Then "honey, I think he's up to something. So I was hoping you help me out."

Rory laughed "Well, look who died and made you Nancy Drew?"

"We will start snooping tomorrow at midnight." Then she walked upstairs to change from her wet clothes. After she changed she came downstairs, said goodbye to Rory, and drove to work.

* * *

**Please review, because I want to know if I should keep going. So please review. I don't care if it just two words. Anything would be fine with me. Preferably a nice review, but if you have it in for me well I don't know what I can do about that.**


	3. Midnight Surprises

**Disclaimer: Don't own Gilmore Girls…blah blah blah…**

**Bonus Trivia: I am referencing season's 5 finale and ongoing season 6 in my stories. I have a few, so props to whoever finds them. I'll tell you later who they are. And if you are correct I'll mention it in my next chapter.**

**Thank you for your reviews. God bless you.

* * *

**

"Rory." Whispered Lorelai

"Mmmm..." Rory tore her face away from her pillow "Mom, it's late. Why are you up?"

Lorelai stepped away from the doorway and with a bounce, sat on the bed "I told you Rory, we are going to snoop."

Rory finally sat up and slowly got up, and shooed her mother away "Ok. I need to change, so…bye-bye."

Lorelai stuck out her tongue and whispered "Don't forget to put on a black outfit."

Rolling her eyes Rory closed the door, and quickly chose dark pants, a black top, and before stepping out of her room she quickly grabbed a dark sweatshirt.

She leisurely walked towards the kitchen, and found Lorelai all ready, wearing a similar black outfit.

"Quickly Rory." Whispered Lorelai

"Mom, why are you whispering?"

"I don't know, but it's fun." Then giggling she playfully jogged towards the door, while gesturing for Rory to follow her. Following her mother's lead, Rory darted across the street, and the two quickly set out to Luke's diner.

* * *

Once they were in front of the diner, Lorelai reached to the top of the door, took out a spare key and opened the diner while mimicking a 'creaking sound'.

Lorelai then, quickly bent down, and while humming the James Bond theme song, tiptoed all the way upstairs with Rory in the tow.

When they got to the apartment, Lorelai soundlessly tried to see if the door was open, and finding out it was, she opened it, and turned to Rory, with an evil grin, and whispered, "Panty raid!"

"Mom, shouldn't it be drawers raid?" whispered Rory back

"What about a boxers' raid."

Startled, the two turned to see Luke standing in the doorway of his bathroom.

Seeing their expressions, Luke lifted his hand and just waved.

The two Gilmore's started talking at the same time.

Luke walked towards them, and turning to Rory he said, "Rory, you go back home. I need to talk to your mother."

Rory left, but not before shooting he mother a 'you're-in-trouble' look.

Shooting a playful evil glare in her daughter's direction, Lorelai turned to Luke with an angelic expression.

"Okay, Lorelai. I'm ready for you to tell me why in the middle of the night the two of you are here."

Smiling Lorelai replied, "Well, I just missed you so much."

"So, Rory missed me too?"

"Okay…ummm…I was having a nightmare, and you know how I always do something crazy when I'm sleepwalking-"

Luke held up his hand "You were sleepwalking?"

Lorelai nodded "Mmmhm."

"So when you sleepwalk you dress all in black and drag Rory with you, who is also in black? Hm..."

"Okay I confess!" cried Lorelai "I missed you!"

Luke let out a sigh "I'll let this one slide, since I'm tired. And I'm in no mood to try to understand you… you psycho."

Lorelai smiled and leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. And with a backward glance she walked out.

Luke just stood there scratching his head, and just watching her walk away like he always done.

* * *

**Good Luck finding my references...there are none in this chapter, but there are some in my previous ones.**  



	4. Pancakes? Well I've Never

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls if I did Luke would never had April.**

**I'm so sorry it took me so long. I had so much to do. So I hope you like this. **

* * *

Luke walked towards the kitchen, and once inside, he turned to Caesar, "Caesar, I'm going to make Lorelai's pancakes myself."

"Okay."

Luke then quickly made the pancakes since he knew she always showed early. Setting a plate full of pancakes, he picked up chocolate syrup and wrote _Marry Me?_ Feeling satisfied, he set the plate on the counter knowing she would be there any moment.

Lorelai rushed in, pecked Luke on the lips, grabbed the plate and propped herself on the chair beside the counter, only pausing to shed her coat and grab a fork. Without reading what the syrup said, she dug into the pancakes. Feeling Luke's eyes on her she paused mid-chew and looked at him. He looked disappointed, and she wanted to know why, so she swallowed her food and asked, "Luke, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." And with that he quickly turned away and went to his apartment with Lorelai in the tow.

"Luke! Talk to me…please." she pleaded to his back.

Luke became aware that if their exchange continued they would make a scene. So, he quickly faced her, grabbed her hand and pulled her up to his apartment. Once they were inside they turned towards each other ready for whatever was going to come their way.

Placing her hands on her hips, she stared and him "Luke will you please tell me what's going on?"

"My pancakes…" he started.

She interrupted him "What's this have to do with stupid pancakes?"

"You know what? I didn't want to do it this way but you know what-"he stopped, reached in his pocket and shoved at her a black velvet box.

Lorelai gasped at the turn of events, and gently opened the box. And there it was, the most beautiful ring that was going to be hers. She looked at Luke, then back at the ring, and back again, until all she could do was stand there like a speechless geek. She couldn't even come up with catchy jokes that she was famous for.

"So what do you think?"

"I-I-I don't know what to think." Then regaining her composure she continued "Well, I'm glad you didn't put the ring in my pancakes, because if you did I would had to-"

Luke realized what she was going to say so he gently placed his hand on her mouth to stop her future monologue. Then he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Lorelai, my coffee addict, will you marry me?"

Not wanting to break the moment she breathed out, "Yes, Luke I will be your Mrs. Backwards Baseball Cap." And with that she stuck her left hand out.

Gently, Luke placed the ring on her finger, and they both marveled at the perfect fit.

Instantly blue met blue, and lips crushed onto lips, with such passion and fervor that any outsider watching would have thought it was a TV kiss that was choreographed to perfection, capturing their love for one another.


	5. The Defiance

**Thanks for the Reviews! I'm so glad you guys liked it. **

* * *

They were sitting on the couch in a comfortable silence, but that would not last long because they were never out of words. Angry words, comfortable words, teasing words, psychotic words, gentle words…they were not just words they were a way they could express themselves, and a way to tell the world how lucky they were to have each other. 

Both were thinking of two little words that would change their life forever: I do. A wedding was something they both wanted, or what is it? How much would change? Would they change? What would the wedding look like? Who would show up?

Well, of course the whole town would show up, but Luke had someone else on his mind.

"Lorelai?"

Lorelai looked up at him "Hmmm?"

"Have you decided who you are going to invite for our wedding?"

Smiling Lorelai started "Sookie, Jackson, Babbett, Miss Patty, and of course Rory-"

"Lorelai the whole town would be there even if they weren't invited. I mean who are you going to invite from your family?"

"Well…"she paused and thought about it. "I'll invite my dad."

"What about your mom?" he asked

"No. The nerve of her. That was the last straw. I just don't want to deal with her, and beside she'll make my wedding feel like a funeral."

"Look, I know you're mad, but really think about it. You'll regret-" He looked up and saw that she made up her mind. He knew well enough to know that when her mind is made up it is made up. It's not because he wanted Emily there, on the contrary he hated her. That woman put Lorelai through so much hell, especially with her meddling with their relationship.

"Luke,"Lorelai softly called for his attention, "I'm thinking of asking Mia to give me away. What do you think?"

Luke loved the idea. Mia was a 'classy broad' as Miss Patty affectionately called her, and she would be the ideal choice.

"That's a good idea."

20th of December

Lorelai turned to Rory "That's it. This is the last invitation. Phew."

"Mom, I can't believe you're going to be married in three months!" exclaimed Rory as she settled back into the couch.

With sparkling eyes Lorelai giggled and added "I can't believe we lucked out and found the perfect dress!"

"Mom, you're idea is so perfect." Rory scooted towards her mother and looked out to the distance and motioned with her arm for emphasis "Imagine: everything is white and you come out with a gorgeous pink dress! It's just perfect!"

Lorelai smiled in contentment. She was sure this time. Luke was it. They were it.

Now all she had to do was organize the gala, and mail the invitations. She was as excited as Rory been. Her idea was great! Rory found a great flower store that was going to provide white orchids for the wedding. Sookie was making food and a snow white cake with a bride wearing a pink dress. While Miss Patty busied herself in choreographing Kirk's walk, who bragged how he was picked to be the flower 'boy'.

Rising to her feet Lorelai turned to Rory, "Rory, I'm going to go and rest a while."

With that she walked to her room and with a backward glance she made sure Rory was not behind her. Quickly, Lorelai locked her room, and got out her wedding dress. Slowly and carefully she put it on. Putting on a pink veil, made especially for her, via herself, she stood in front of the mirror and immediately felt Luke's strong arms around her waist that sent shiver down her spine and she could almost feel his breath as he whispered "You're beautiful."

She didn't know how long she stood there, but reluctantly she put away her dress, and lay down on her bed. And thought about how she was going to deal with her mother's complaints of not being invited to the wedding. Lorelai could not explain it but she did not want her mother at her wedding. It was like as if she could not understand why she was so different from her parents, or why she was addicted to coffee. It was weird, but she felt closer to her father, who hardly paid attention to her. Her mother, on the other hand, always tried to get into her business. Telling her to do this and to do that. Don't be friends with that girl or don't wear that people would look down on you! Maybe this was her way of getting back to her mother, showing her how much she was not needed.

Suddenly, she heard a click and saw Luke in the doorway. He looked at her face, and saw the concentration of her thoughts. He then, lay down, next to her, and scooped her up. She fit him like a missing puzzle in his life. She was that one little jagged piece in his life's puzzle that was missing.

* * *

**Please Review. I want to hear some ideas!**  



	6. Today is the Day

**I hope you like this. Thanks to all those that reviewed. **

**Bloodymary2 I hoped you liked the Emily part. I did not forget her, but I kept you in mind to make sure I had her in the chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Gilmore Girls, they belong to ASP.

* * *

**

Riiiing…Lorelai lifted her head from the table and dragged herself to the phone and without a second thought she answered "Pizza Hut! What would you like to order?"

"Lorelai, please, can you be ruder?" scoffed her mother.

Lorelai took a deep breath "Mom what do you want?"

Emily was incredulous "Not inviting me, your mother, to your wedding! That is so selfish Lorelai. Do you know how you made me look like in front of the ladies? Seriously, Lorelai did you just decide..."and with a mocking tone she continued "'Oh, I'm not going to invite my mother to my wedding because it would so much fun!'"

"Mom please! I'm in no mood! I'm just tired of explaining myself to you. God! Do you know how much pain you cause me? Do you not have the faintest idea? Could you be that clueless? Did you really think that all your negativity helps me?" and after taking a deep breath she continued "You would just make my wedding seem like a funeral. I just want to be happy. Luke and I are together and nothing you say or do will change our minds."

"Goodness Lorelai! How can you be clueless yourself? You're just going to hurt that man like you hurt that teacher from Chilton."

"Mom just stop it! I love Luke, and I know he loves me. We will be together, so get that into your head! I just don't want to talk about it anymore." And with that she hung up on her mother.

March 20th

Lorelai and Rory stood in front of the chuppah that was white thanks to countless white orchids. White chairs were placed on both sides, with a patch of freshly grown green grass around the area. The whole place smelled like summer and the mood between mother and daughter was overwhelming. Lorelai couldn't believe that today was the day.

Lorelai remembered when her father refused to come if Emily could not go, but Lorelai was firm. In the end her mother convinced Richard to go, so that one of them could see their daughter's wedding.

Lorelai smiled at the thought of her going down the aisle with Mia by her side. She felt her face flush at the thought.

* * *

Finally, Lorelai was ready. She stood in front of the mirror inspecting her face. Her face was flushed and she looked radiant. Her mind was a blank tape ready to tape everything around her, starting with her dress. 

It was pink. The neckline was low showing just enough but not too much. At the waist, her dress hugged her like it would never let go. The bottom of the dress was round and on it there were fake pink orchids. The satin feel of the dress made her look like a princess, and when she walked it seemed as if she floated. All in all, she was a princess that was obsessed with pink.

She stepped out when she heard the cue music, and heard the surprised gasps. She clashed with her white theme making her looked like a beautiful goddess that stepped out of a modern Greek mythology.

She saw Luke's eyes widen and she saw the admiration and awe in his expressive blue eyes. She felt Mia's hand patting hers and all of a sudden she started thinking about her mother. Then she started feeling dizzy and started hearing her mother's words "'You're going to hurt that man…'"

Lorelai stopped mid-step and gently shook free of Mia's hold. Quickly, she picked up her train and ran out.

She didn't hear the gasps of the guests, and she didn't see shock, hurt, and confusion that occupied Luke's face. All she wanted was to save the man she loved from being hurt. He was the one that mattered most to her. He was her diamond, her precious jewel, her sun and the stars in the sky.

With that in her mind she ran as if she was chasing the future and the present with past at her heels…

* * *

**I hope you liked it. **


	7. The Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.**

**Sorry for disappointing you on the wedding but that's how I planned it. I wanted her to be 1000 percent sure. I didn't want any doubts coming from her. So I hope you like this chapter. I have one chapter coming and then sadly this story will end.

* * *

**

She didn't know how much she ran but she ended up on the porch of the Dragonfly. She stood still for a moment. She couldn't believe what she just did. Yet she couldn't outrun the past so she stood there, cemented to the spot. When she finally snapped out of her daze she slumped down on the porch.

_How can I get through this? I hurt him, like I hurt Max. My mother was right._

_He's too good for me. Maybe I should disappear, no one will notice. _Lorelai rested her head in her hands.

"Lorelai? What's wrong? Please tell me."

Hearing his voice Lorelai pulled herself up, and started to run away, but Luke caught her, and made her face him.

"Lorelai, I don't understand. Did you change your mind about marrying me?"

Tears pouring out of her eyes, she sobbed out "Luke…I don't know…I'm just not good enough for you."

Luke got angry "You! Not good enough for ME? I'm the one that's not good enough for you!" calming his voice he gently continued "We already had this conversation. I love you, and you love me. That's enough. Nothing else matters. Just me and you. Well, Rory too." Searching her face he asked "You do love me, right?"

Lorelai was shocked "Of course I love you Luke. That's why I'm not marrying you. I don't want to hurt you."

"You don't want to hurt me? What do you think you're doing right now? You think I'm doing the Macarena right now?"

She started pacing "Everything is losing its purpose. Something that seemed right then somehow looks different now." emphasizing then and now. She stopped and faced him, then taking a huge breath she continued "Do you think I don't want to marry you? Of course I do. More than anything. I'm just so scared. Scared of losing you, scared of losing Rory, and scared of losing the sameness. I just want everything to stay the same." Then taking a deep breath she continued "What if you do marry me, then what will happen? We live happily ever after like the Disney princesses?" she laughed "No! Something will bad will happen and we would lose each other. And besides, you think I drink too much coffee, eat too much junk food, AND watch too many movies. You can do better Luke. You can have someone without my flaws. Someone that is not scared of marrying you, someone who is not scared of change, and of the future."

"God damn it!" He reached in his pocket and took out a piece of paper "I want you to see something." he waved the piece of paper in her face "Here's the horoscope. I kept it. I still have it!" He shoved it back into his pocket, and took her hands "Lorelai, I love you. I want to be with you. I don't care that you drink too much coffee. I don't care that you eat too much junk. And I don't care that you are a movie junkie. I want you to know, there is no such thing as a person without flaws. Besides, I love your flaws. They make you special." He gently wiped her tears and told her "I'm going to tell you something that may not seem like me, but I want you to listen. Okay" she nodded and he continued "It's okay to be scared. I'm scared too. But that's what makes this great, is that we can be scared together. We'll have something else in common."

Lorelai stared deep into his eyes and whispered "What else do we have in common?"

Luke smiled "We love each other." Lorelai smiled back.

"Can we go back and marry each other, because I want our honeymoon to start as soon as possible." Joked Lorelai

* * *

"The wedding's back on" yelled Miss Patty.

Everyone in a chaos ran to their seat and Mia waited for Lorelai. It was going to be one hell of a night. That's for sure.

* * *

**Please review. **


	8. This Is It

**Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls don't belong to me. Also Save the Last for Last by Vanessa Williams does not belong to me.**

**I apologize for saying summer instead of spring. I really knew that since I lived in a cold climate for 11 years, and I picked March 20 because it's my birthday, lol. **

**  
Please before you read the song, please familiarize yourself with the melody, because it really helps. For your enjoyment and understanding please listen to the song. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**

On cue, Kirk sashayed down the aisle while gallantly dropping red rose petals on the ground. When he was done he took his seat next to Babbette and Miss Patty.

Once again the cue music played, and Lorelai, again, found Mia at her side. Giving Mia a warm smile, Lorelai then turned to Luke and just stared into his eyes the whole way down.

After saying the I do's the two shared a kiss that sealed their life together. They were now man and wife.

Rory grabbed the mike and told the group "I would like the bride, my mom, and Luke, my new father, to share their first dance together as husband and wife. Ladies and gentlemen, Lorelai and Luke Danes dancing to Save the Best for Last by Vanessa Williams!"

**Sometimes the snow comes down in June  
Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon  
I see the passion in your eyes  
Sometimes it's all a big surprise  
'cause there was a time when all I did was wish  
You'd tell me this was love  
It's not the way I hoped or how I planned  
But somehow it's enough**

**And now we're standing face to face  
Isn't this world a crazy place  
Just when I thought our chance had passed  
You go and save the best for last**

**All of the nights you came to me  
When some silly girl had set you free  
You wondered how you'd make it through  
I wondered what was wrong with you**

**'cause how could you give your love to someone else  
And share your dreams with me  
Sometimes the very thing you're looking for  
Is the one thing you can't see**

**And now we're standing face to face  
Isn't this world a crazy place  
Just when I thought our chance had passed  
You go and save the best for last**

**Sometimes the very thing you're looking for  
Is the one thing you can't see**

**Sometimes the snow comes down in June  
Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon  
Just when I thought our chance had passed  
You go and save the best for last**

**You went and saved the best for last**

After the song ended, Lorelai was still in Luke's arms when she felt she was being watched. She knew people were watching their dance, but there was something else. With curiosity she looked out in the distance and saw that on one side stood a person but she could not identify who it was. She then turned to the other side and saw all of the people that were in her life and some that affected her life. There was the nurse that helped her deliver Rory, there also stood Max who was petting Cinnamon, and Rachel and Nicole with their arms around each other, watched her with teary eyes, her Grandmother waved at her with her cane, her high school friends were watching her with envy, and her old boyfriends, all grown up, stood there and were giving her their okay's. She then knew everything was going to be okay. So, she turned back to Luke and quickly gave him a brilliant smile at his questionable expression, and then kissed him deeply.

There were bad times and there were good times. And in Lorelai's opinion these were the good times…

**The End.**

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter as well as this whole story. Don't be afraid to share your thoughts.**


End file.
